HVAP Wraith
The HVAP(H'igh '''V'elocity 'A'rmour 'P'iercing) Wraith''' is a very powerful minigun and appears only in Resistance 2. Description It has a 300 round drum magazine and can hold a total of 900 rounds. The Wraith's secondary fire is a frontal shield which is very useful for shielding the user and teammates from incoming fire. Bullets can be shot out of the shield, but not into it. Because of the Wraith's high rate of fire it is very inaccurate and is best used in short powerful bursts of fire. The Wraith was used by one of the Sentinels, Joseph Capelli. Strategy Single Player *The Wraith can first be found in Bryce Cannon, outside Station Genesis. *The Wraith is a rare weapon, but one of the most devastating weapons available (next to the Brute Minigun). It is more common in the last three levels of Resistance 2. *The shield is not very effective against Titans, especially on higher difficulties. It is better to depend on the Auger's shield instead. *When preparing to open fire on enemies using the Wraith, hold on the aim button (L1). This will start spinning the motor, so that the there would be no delay when firing. *The Wraith is very effective on Ravagers, even if they charge at you, as the Wraith can slay one in seconds. Co-op *The Wraith is only used by the Soldiers class, which he/she uses it to suck up most of the damage for their team. *To be fully effective, a Spec Ops must be present in order to help maintain the Wraith's Shield, in order to provide cover for both the Soldier and the rest of the party. Without this, it's difficult to use the Wraith due to the lack of mobility it offers. Multiplayer *As with the Auger, the Wraith is best used in a supporting role. You can deploy the shield which has 50 "health" but sprinting, firing, reloading or aiming down the sight automatically turns off the shield. Due to its poor range and accuracy, it is best suited for close quarters. Intel ''Resistance 3 The HVAP Wraith only appears in the multiplayer mode of ''Resistance 3, next to the Brute Minigun, as part of the killstreak "Combat Armor" which transforms the human player into a level thirty Soldier of Resistance 2, wielding this gun. Nonetheless, it only serves as a very powerful grenade launcher instead of a machine gun. Gallery DQ_R2_WEAP3_1100.jpg|Concept art. BB338767.png|Draft drawing of the Wraith taken from SrpaNet. BB338766.png|Side draft of the Wraith taken from SrpaNet. Minigun.jpg HVAP Wraith.png Capelli_using_his_wraith.jpg|Joseph Capelli wielding his Wraith against a Ravager, who is carrying a Brute Minigun, the Wraith's counterpart. Trivia *The Wraith bares a striking similarity to the M134 and GAU-19. The GAU-19 having three barrels and the M134 being a smaller more iconic Minigun wielded by men with similar disposition to Capelli. *The Chimeran Mauler that appears in Resistance: Burning Skies could be the basis for the HVAP Wraith. *The yellow LED indicator near the Wraith's many barrels helps to indicate the capacity of the weapon's remaining shield. *In Resistance 2, in Cocodrie, Louisiana, in the riverboat at the docks, a Black Ops soldier can be discovered with a Wraith's ammo drum magazine. Most people would see it and wonder what it is, but after close examination, it is exactly what a Wraith drum mag would look like that is not in the gun. If you pick up a HVAP Wraith and deplete some bullets, however, it is impossible to collect the drum mag for use in the minigun. *On Popular Technologies, prior to the release of Resistance 2, the HVAP Wraith was previously called the "H-VAP Janus Minigun". *There are four known Sentinels who commonly utilized the Wraith (Capelli, Budry, Tanner and Mason) all seem to have almost the same character (a very strong upper-body and enmity towards Chimera) and have all often saved the lives of Nathan Hale and the other Sentinels in various battles (in Resistance 2, Resistance: The Gathering Storm, and Resistance: A Hole in the Sky) and have survived the most dangerous operations they have been in. *If you look at Capelli's Wraith during Resistance 2 (the time to look is whilst in Cocodrie, Louisiana) you can read writing on it. One particular part of the writing is on the ammo wheel where it says "200 rounds" which is the number of rounds the magazines hold in the multiplayer of Resistance 2. It is also interesting to note that Capelli seems to use a Wraith with every co-op upgrade (increased capacity drum, scope, titanium barrels and timing motor). *If swapped for another weapon just after firing it, the barrel's may continue to spin while the weapon is on the ground. Category:Human Weapons Category:SRPA Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Weapons